1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for joining sections to enable plates to be separated, then reconnected and securely interlocked. A variety of plate configurations may be utilized with the locking mechanism in applications such as cable pass-through, electrical wiring, or any application in which the engagement of structures is desired.
2. Description of Related Art
Locking mechanisms for joining plate sections are known in the art, and include plates joined by cantilever tab elements that extend from the ends of each plate section to join the plates. The Following examples of designs by this inventor include applications of plate locking mechanisms for cable pass-through and electrical wiring.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,744 entitled Sectional Plate For Wall Port, is an example of the utilization of a cantilever tab mechanism for joining plates. The cantilever tab mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,744 is incorporated into various sectional plate designs issued to this inventor including Design Application No. 29/294,960 (Sectional Plate With Grommet and Recessed Receptacle), Utility application Ser. No. 12/070,082 (Sectional Plate for Wall Port Incorporating recessed Scoop for Wire Management), Provisional Application No. 61/007,939 (Sectional Plate for Wall Port Incorporating Dual Use Opening For an Angularly Positionable Connector or a Plurality of Non-Angularly Positionable Connectors), and Design Pat. No. D548,572 (Two-Piece Single Gang Cable Pass Through Plate).
There exists a need for a locking mechanism that provides increased stiffness and inter-mating strength to a locked plate or structure.